onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Dead Characters
Oh no... As predicted, several characters whose death might be argued with amongst ourselves have recently been included in this category. There are several characters here that some might not think be dead due to Oda's rule and due to lack of evidence. Nelson Royale, Eric, Bear King, and even Miss Monday, are some whose "deaths" I myself don't think might be legit yet they have been added. So instead of causing a major ruckus amongst ourselves, can we discuss if we really need this category.Mugiwara Franky 01:06, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with the category in theory, but it seems that people do have varying opinions on whether a character is dead or not... And it is a little difficult to judge when we have things like Pell's magical survival throwing it off. XD If this was a different series I'd probably feel comfortable saying Mr. 9 and Miss Monday are dead, but with One Piece, it's very hard to say that... I think we should either just eliminate the category entirely or make it only be characters that have had their deaths confimed in one way or another (which isn't that many, I think? It looks like only about 12 or so of the characters on the page have confirmed deaths, a few more if you count people like Olvia, Clover, and Roji)... But I don't know what everyone else thinks. ^^;; --Murasaki 02:43, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :: These days I go by the notion if they never appear again presume they are dead. If Oda never shows Mr.11 (which we all know is dead) then he is dead and we are not to presume otherwise. Same with everyone else declared dead, esp. in the case of Saul as Robin thinks herself he is dead and we can't argue otherwise. One-Winged Hawk 07:34, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :: With Miss Monday, Vivi said M.r 9, Mr.8 and Miss Monday sacrificed their lives, with the exception of Igaram they haven't appeared. Presume they are dead until otherwise stated. Only villians Luffy has defeated should be question since we know for show he doesn't usually kill them. One-Winged Hawk 07:36, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::The notion that they are dead until proven otherwise I guess is okay, however the problem I kinda see is that there are some characters whose deaths might cause problems, if not be too speculative. Let's take CP9, the entire group been defeated by the strawhats and then subjected to the Buster Call. I'm pretty sure no one could survive that. Even Lucci, a character that was defeated but definitely not killed by Luffy, possibly couldn't survive that. Now, I could list everyone in that group as dead based on that but the problem is that someone else will argue with me and it will end up a huge fight between editors. This happened in Saul's page and somewhat started to happen in Gasparde's if you check it's history. :::All I'm saying if something that isn't as definite as gender and such, and it may cause problems amongst ourselves, it shouldn't be a category. Anyway we should think about this now before it starts acting up again. :::By the way on a related topic, can we not list every Zombie or frankenstein like creature, like Hildon and the Cerberus, that will pop up in the current story as a Dead Character. We kinda don't know yet how they're moving. We also don't know things like if they were dead to begin with, stitched up together while they're alive, or if it's all the work of a Devil Fruit.Mugiwara Franky 11:31, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Good point. Hildon (if he is indeed a vampire) would be "undead" not "dead" but ghosts are. Brook states he is "undead". Those stiched up monsters are on the same grounds as Frankestien's monster (famous quote: "Its alive, it's alive!!!). Zombies are dead too but they are "living dead"... This is where it gets complicated, they are dead. Now Saul we can presume is dead, CP9 was meant to be able to survive the buster call, so we can not add them but characters like Bellemere - they are definately dead.... As in worms are crawling through their bones and they are pushing up daises. ::::Maybe organise and reclassfy a few things but don't drop the whole category. The lastest arc is the problem, Oda does this all the time, just when you think you know things.... He proves otherwise. One-Winged Hawk 12:47, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh boy, it really is something now, isn't it. Kinda makes you wonder about things like if Brook really should be classified here since his death wasn't exactly a complete death since he got revived and would've been normal looking (as in living) had his soul returned to his body in time. :::::Anyway, if things start really start acting up again or too frequently because someone wants to classify Ace, Baskerville, or someone who might've died but no clear evidence can be found, like 500 years ago or a gunshot in the shoulder scene, then maybe dropping this category should be considered. "Keeping gunpowder around fire is always a risk no matter where you place it so might as well throw it away before it causes too much damage." Besides a dropped category is not as bad as a deleted article. It just means certain articles won't be grouped anymore.Mugiwara Franky 14:00, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Or we could just use it on characters like Bellemere where their fate is (as far as story is concerned) they are dead. That's Dr H., Bellemere, Higuma, Saul, Queen Titi, Mr. 11. Etc. Anyone with the slightest bit of doubt should NOT be included at all in this. But right now, my thought is "wait until the end of current arc". This is the biggest dead doubt we've had. One-Winged Hawk 09:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm iffy on Saul, if only because the move that was used on him was "ice time capsule", not "ice kill him dead".Rodtheanimegod4ever 03:28, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I have an Idea! Would it be worth it to start a new category called, "Characters assumed dead?" Or, how about adding (assumed) after their name in this category if the person's death was questionable? Nin4Br34dm4n 17:00, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :I actually think that maybe its better to simply remove the entire category. Otherwise people just switch between them just as happens occasionally (I haven't seen it) in here. It maybe is better to simply remove the category because it is too easy to fall prey to speculation. Kraken 09:09, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Shouldnt these be in? :S Oz, Ms Monday, Mr.9, bon clay, and i also Heard bellamy died, and about Oz Chopper said something like: that he was a creature that died because of a frostbite, and Moria said something like: that he found and modified oz into a zombie or something like that, --Pyarox 23:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe Oz. There is no real evidence that ANY of the others you mentioned are dead. Drunk Samurai 23:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I just Remembered, Didnt Lucci Kill Nero? --Pyarox 23:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) No dead body was shown. Drunk Samurai 00:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) i think its pretty obvious that he got killed after 5 shigan's from lucci right after his battle with franky and then gets thrown into a very stormy sea --Pyarox 08:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) By that logic then Bellamy should be considered dead. It is still speculation. Drunk Samurai 08:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Really dead? I'm not sure, but is Mr. 7 really dead? I mean, he and Miss Father's Day were last seen in the ground after falling, and looks like they weren't dead. But if he is, then why isn't Miss Father's Day in this list as well? Also, was it confirmed that Roshio died?GMTails 20:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Kaku of CP9... dead ? Is Kaku of CP9 dead ? no,he isn't Should we add Bellamy? Yes. Feel free to do so. I wouldn't mind another edit when I have to remove it. SeaTerror 20:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Presumed or Maybe versus Surely Characters like Bentham and Sabo are presumed to be deseased or we are left to wonder- as in the case of Bentham. You can't put them on the list especially Benthaam for that. Ridiculous 03:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Brook is also very much alive. BTW 03:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) sabo IS dead but bentham has been confirmed to be alive-- 01:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Category Name Change We should change the name of this category to "Deceased Characters". It sounds more professional, "dead" sounds a little... lackluster. 01:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't sound too bad. Let's do it. 01:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) i agree, it sounds better-- 01:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) All done. Just use Category:Deceased Characters from now on. 02:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah not how we do things. This should be brought back with a REAL discussion and not 2 people agreeing MONTHS AGO to something you said. SeaTerror (talk) 07:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You just have to argue with absolutely every change, right? Nobody else spoke up, nobody argued against this change. 07:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) That would be because nobody knew about it. Its your fault for moving it without actually discussing it. That is NOT how we do things. SeaTerror (talk) 07:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I waited for almost 3 months, and after changing it, still nobody else argued. Who said we must make a forum out of every change we make? 08:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Because nobody noticed it. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't checked the wanted pages section. You should have bumped the discussion first before moving it. SeaTerror (talk) 08:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) It's a good move. 08:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Bump or change? 17:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ST is the only one disagreeing. So leave it be. 10:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) And I think we should carry on the discussion here, since both discussions are basically the same and it will be less confusing. 10:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted Category Talk Pages